A Mate’s Recovery
by zabuza5393
Summary: The Seventh Story In The Full Moon’s Spell Series. Kagome has now recovered from her near deadly attack at the hands of Koga. And she and Inuyasha spend the day together and have some heart to heart talks. What do the talk about? Read to find out.


**A Mate's Recovery (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Seventh Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series.)**

**A/N: Ok So Here Is Where A Mate's Struggle Left Off.**

Kagome was saying his name in her sleep. Inuyasha took his mate's pulse it was weak but seemed to be riseing slowly. Then she griped his hand and held it close to her still saying his name in her sleep.

"Even in her sleep she can tell when I am near her."

Inuyasha said some what shocked. Then he kissed her lightly but with all the love he had.

"I'm not very surprised she loves you very deeply you know."

Sango said as she walked over to Inuyasha sat down on the floor and faced him and spoke again.

"You bring her peace Inuyasha even when she is asleep and it isn't your falt that she got hurt. You should stay and be with her as much as you can."

Inuyasha spoke softly as not to wake his mate by talking right next to her.

"I can't lose Kagome now or ever Sango I love her to much."

"I know you do Inuyasha. And I know that she will be just fine because you and that unborn pup are her life now"

Sango said as she walked out of the hut.

"I love you Kagome and you're going to be fine and I'll allways be here for you."

Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck and put his head on her chest and feel asleep with his mate in his arms.

-*-

Inuyasha woke up just before sunrise and kissed his sleeping mate but soon after put his head down on her chest and began to cry but not out of worry like he had before but out of love all the love he had in his heart and as his tears fell into one of her cuts and started to heal all of her wounds. Inuyasha felt a hand run through his hair and then up to rub his ears.

"Inuyasha don't cry anymore I'm here."

Kagome said as she lifted up Inuyasha's head and kissed him softly.

"Kagome you're awake and completely fine there is not even one small scratch on you anymore! Thank God!"

Inuyasha said as he kissed his mate still weeping but out of joy. The two of them just stayed with eachother for the rest of the day. Inuyasha watched over his mate with loveing eyes never more than a few feet away from her. They went to Inuyasha's forest to have even more time alone and also so that the risk of the others disturbing them would be almost gone. As the two of them sat in a nearby tree the sun was setting and the wind was soft and calm. And the sounds of birds and the swaying grass could be heard. It was a warm day so Inuyasha took off his robe and under shirt. Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her back to rest in his arms. His flesh felt warm and safe to her. She softly kissed him from neck to chest and back only to get a even more loveing kiss to her lips in return.

"I love you so much Kagome"

Inuyasha said to his mate as he lustfully looked into her brown eyes as they shimmered in the rays of the setting sun. Kagome kissed him again and put her head on his shoulder and softly spoke into his ear.

"I love you to Inuyasha and I always will."

She took in the sent of his hair and softly started to rub his ears. This made him softly growl from his chest. Inuyasha felt his mate relax and he put his arms around her protectively and put her head by his chest.

"You like it when I growl like that don't you Kagome. Why?"

Inuyasha asked his mate. Kagome looked up into his eyes a spoke.

"I don't know really. I guess because it makes me feel safe and I know that when you do that you are pleased with me. And I guess because it shows the love that you have for me. Because it comes from your heart."

Once Kagome said this Inuyasha let out another soft growl. This made Kagome smile. Inuyasha put one hand on his mate's belly and they both felt a little movement.

"I think it knows it's dad."

Kagome said with loveing eyes to her mate. This made Inuyasha smile warmly then he spoke I was just making sure nothing was wrong affter all you were close to death my love.

Affter he said this Kagome spoke.

"I know Inuyasha but I love you and everything will be fine. It wasn't your falt I got hurt."

Then Inuyasha spoke.

"Thank you Kagome your love means everything to me. I'm just afraid that you will get killed or something if Koga's friends try to seek revenge on me for killing him."

Then Kagome spoke softly.

"Inuyasha don't worry everything will be fine trust me."

Affter she said this Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips his breath soothing her due to it's warmth and sound. Inuyasha put his robe over her to keep her warm. She then relaxed in his arms again and began to fall asleep as they looked up at the moon.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry it took me so long to upload this but I have been very busy. And remember if you have any ideas for my or the up coming stories in this series just put them in your reviews. Thanks again.**


End file.
